


I wanted to see you

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Femslash, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily plucks up the courage to ask Ruby out on a date. Just some more adorable fluff. Is part of "The Dragon and The Wolf" series, but can also be read as a stand alone mini fic. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted to see you

Lily looked up just in time to stop her self crashing head long into a certain young wolf who was making her way out of the diner. A broad grin flashed across Ruby’s face when she looked up to see the awkward brunette, her eyes twinkling.

            “Hey,” she smiled.

            “Hey,” Lily said, her hands burrowing deeper into her pockets. “Fancy seeing you here.” Ruby couldn’t help but smile as the new found awkwardness of the girl in front of her, and chuckled softly.

            “Well, you know, it’s a pretty safe bet, seeing as I work here. And Granny’s is basically the only place in town that serves decent coffee.” Lily let out a little nervous laugh, hands clenching in her pockets as she inwardly kicked herself for how ridiculous she was being.

            “Yeah,” she mumbled. “I guess that’s true.” Ruby grinned, taking a cheeky little step closer.

            “You know,” she smirked. “You don’t have to come to the diner just to see me.” Lily’s dark eyes snapped up, her cheeks growing infuriatingly hot.

            “I…who… who said I was coming just to see you?”

            “The blush on your cheeks just did,” Ruby giggled, making the other girl scowl.

            “I don’t blush.”

            “You’re blushing now.”

            “It’s cold. My cheeks get pink when it’s cold.” The smile slid from the young wolf’s face and she looked disappointedly down at her hands as her heart sank, sitting glumly in the pit of her stomach.

            “But, you did want to see me, right?” she asked, her voice nervous and unsure. Lily smiled and looked up at her.

            “Yeah,” she said softly, making Ruby look up again. “I did.” The smile slid shyly back onto Ruby’s face, a little more demure, and a little more self conscious than before.

            “I wanted to see you too.”

            “Do you by any chance want to see each other some place other than your grandmother’s diner? Say… Joe’s, tomorrow night?” That same, startlingly beautiful grin unfurled across the wolf’s face, her dark eyes shining excitedly.

            “It’s a date,” she smiled.

            “It is,” Lily chuckled. “I’ll pick you up at seven then?” Ruby nodded, still smiling.

            “At seven. See you then.”

            “Looking forward to it,” Lily smiled. And as she left, she felt her heart give a little flutter of excitement, and she couldn’t help but smile. Now all she had to do was decide what to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will keep adding to this series but as with each fic, they can all be read either together or alone. Let me know what you thought of this one, of the series as a whole, or of the pairing! It's not a popular one but I think it would be adorable :) Happy reading my dears :)


End file.
